


Just For Fun

by day_dream_girl



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M, Season/Series 06, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-03
Updated: 2012-10-03
Packaged: 2017-11-15 13:32:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/527851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/day_dream_girl/pseuds/day_dream_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a bit of fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of Joss Whedon, Warner Brothers, UPN and The Fox Network . This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognised characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.
> 
> Author's Notes: Torture and bad stuff, with an unusual pairing. You may not like this one, so be warned!

“How is our little friend?” Angelus asked strolling down the steps two at a time.

“A little delusional, I think. He keeps calling for Willow.”

Angelus smiled darkly at the shackled young boy on the ground. He’d always hated the little shit, even when the soul had been in charge.

“How was your little mission?” His lover asked as he wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand travelling up to caress her breast the other working it’s way down between her legs, kissing her neck.

She moaned appreciatively her yellow eyes closing in pleasure.

“Uggh.” The disgusted sound came from the boy on the floor, not even trying to cover his obvious revulsion.

Angelus looked up an evil smile spreading across his face. “Very successful. She put up a good fight, but in the end she couldn’t kill her precious Angel.” He snarled the cursed name and his lover pouted tracing the frown lines between his eyes and he grinned. “I broke her, snapped her like a twig.”

“Ohhhh.” She giggled delightedly. “I knew you’d do it.”

He growled twisting her around and crushing his lips against her in a bruising kiss, his hands cupping and pulling her tight leather clad ass towards him as he hungrily devoured her.

“God stop! Stop it!” Xander cried, the pain and hurt in his voice making his eyes look wild and disgusted, his face cringed as he closed his eyes tightly shut turning his face away.

They broke apart and Angelus walked towards him. “Scream all you want boy. Nobody’s going to come rescue you. The slayer, like the rest of your little ‘scoobies’ is dead.”

Xander’s eyes were wild with anger and disbelief. “No. It’s not true. It’s not. Buffy is ten times the fighter you are.”

Angelus smirked. “Recognise this?” He asked dangling the large silver cross in front of the dark haired boy.

His mouth opened in a silent scream, his eyes filling with tears as he saw the lights reflect off the shiny silver surface.

“God no.” he whispered quietly, brokenly, “Willow-”

“Is dead!” The voice behind Angelus said. “Geez, you’d think he’d get it by now. I know he’s incredibly stupid but after all the torture and the pain and the constantly telling him he doesn’t seem to be able to get it through his overtly thick head. Not to mention his incredible rudeness a moment earlier.” She stepped forward angrily and Angelus wrapped his hand around her wrist kissing her forehead.

“Now look what you’ve done Xander. You’ve made my mate angry. She doesn’t like it when people are rude.”

“She’s not your mate.” Xander spat out the last word and the girl slapped his face sharply, the force of it causing his head to swing violently to the right hitting it roughly against the rough stone wall. Turning his head back he felt the warm liquid running down the side of his face.

“I did try to warn you.” Angelus told him smirking. “She’s a real little spitfire. And she’s mine.”

“Always.” She said kissing him but keeping her eyes on the manacled boy.

“God, this is sick!”

“Isn’t it though?” Angelus beamed. “I didn’t think I’d be reunited with my pretty little one quite so soon.”

“Reunited…?” Xander said confused as dread suddenly filled every muscle in his body as the copper haired sauntered towards him, her fangs and yellow eyes smiling at him.

She licked the blood from his face and he couldn’t suppress the sickened shiver that ran through his body.

“Surely you didn’t think wolf boy was the first did you?” she whispered in his ear before pulling away and smiling at her lover.

“No.” Xander’s strangled voice yelled.

“Very fond of that word Xand. See, despite what you think Red and I, we connect, we’re mates. She’s mine and she begged me to turn her when I returned.”

He swallowed hard shaking his head violently from side to side. “That’s a lie. Willow, she, she’d never do that. Not to Buffy. Not to me. Willow…?”

“The name’s Red.” She rolled her eyes in boredom. “He’s no fun.” She pouted before her eyes brightened. “Hey, wanna see a cool trick?” She asked her lover enthusiastically bounding over to him.

“Sure sweet lips, show me what you got?” He smirked down at her.

“’Kay.” She turned and raised her hand, immediately Xander rose until he lay flat on the ceiling six feet above them.

Angelus smiled indulgently at her. “I’m impressed my sweet.”

She giggled. “I still got it.”

“You certainly do.” He started kissing her neck and she pulled away.

“Wait, wait, you haven’t seen the best part yet.”

He growled at her disobedience and she kissed him.

“It’s worth it, trust me.” she purred in his ear.

A rumble reverberated through his chest but he looked back up to Xander as he suddenly fell to ground with a dull thud and moans of pain.

She smiled excitedly. “See? Now he’s fun.”

“You never cease to amaze me.” he told her pulling her close and kissing her hungrily and leading her towards the door.

“What do you want with me?” Xander croaked, his voice flat and defeated.

His former best friend looked over her shoulder at the top of the dark steps a sweet smile on her face.

“Fun.” She smirked and sauntered out.

“She just wants to play.” Angelus winked at the boy.

~~Finis~~

© 2004 Copyright held by the author


End file.
